The Hermit and the Wendigo King
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction de la fic de DarkmoonSigel] UA fantasy. Will est un ermite qui vit dans les bois. Un jour, il tombe sur un cerf-corbeau. Notre histoire commence là. Hannigram.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** The Ermit and the Wendigo King (s/9970341/4/The-Hermit-and-the-Wendigo-King)

 **Résumé :** Un AU de fantasy. Will est un ermite qui vit dans les bois. Un jour, il tombe sur un cerf-corbeau. Notre histoire commence là. Hannigram.

 **Auteur :** DarkmoonSigel

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Rating** : M (T pour les quatre premiers chapitres)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni Hannibal (qui est à Thomas Harris et à Bryan Fuller), ni l'histoire

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

Le cerf-corbeau était prisonnier d'un piège à ours fait de fer. C'était une bête immense, avec des plumes sombres mêlées à sa fourrure noire et une ramure souillée de sang séché. Sa patte droite avant était prise entre les dents de métal brutales, et même s'il se débattait pour se libérer, sa nature surnaturelle le rendait faible en présence de l'étreinte tranchante du fer.

L'ermite des bois sauvages restait caché derrière le feuillage, sa meute étant une distraction assez bonne pour l'empêcher d'être remarqué par la créature. Les chiens aboyaient et faisaient claquer leurs mâchoires dans les airs, tout autour du cerf, mais ils étaient assez intelligents pour ne pas s'approcher et risquer d'être empalés par ses bois.

Pour avoir vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie seul dans la forêt, Will Graham connaissait bien tous les êtres étranges qui y résidaient, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il tombait sur une créature comme celle-ci. Si le cerf-corbeau avait une forme plus humaine… et Will était sûr que c'était le cas, d'après la grande charge de pouvoir qui s'en exhalait… elle était emprisonnée derrière de la fourrure, des sabots et des bois tant qu'elle était soumise à l'influence du fer.

Un homme intelligent se serait détourné et aurait laissé la créature se débrouiller seule. Les Fae et les Autres n'étaient pas connus pour leur gentillesse et leur compréhension. Leur Roi en était une preuve suffisante.

Les bois sauvages dans lesquels Will avait choisi de vivre se déployaient, sombres et profonds, autour d'un petit village. Un tribut était demandé aux gens qui y vivaient pour que le Roi des bois leur permette d'empiéter sur ses terres. Ceux qui l'avaient vu et avait survécu pour en parler décrivaient le Roi comme un grand dieu à cornes, ou comme un wendigo qui marchait la nuit sous une forme ombreuse de peau noire d'encre et de tranchant étincelant, avec des griffes vicieuses et des cornes acérées.

Quant aux tributs eux-mêmes, il ne semblait pas y avoir une méthode exacte pour les choisir. Le Roi wendigo ne prenait que quelques personnes, entre de longs intervalles de temps. Une marque de sang devait être dessinée sur la porte de celui qui avait été choisi, et son nom y était écrit en un ancien langage qui aurait dû être oublié avec le temps mais qui avait été réappris, par une nécessité cruelle. Ceux qui étaient pris étaient retrouvés plus tard, dans un champ ou une vallée proche, exposés d'une manière macabre avec la plupart de leurs organes manquants.

Peu auraient pensé que Will était avisé ou même sain d'esprit, se dit l'ermite avec un grognement alors qu'il jouait avec la pensée de s'approcher du cerf. La plupart du village le considérait comme fou et l'aurait vu avec joie banni ou brûlé sur un bûcher. Le reste, à savoir Lord Jack Crawford et Lady Alana Bloom, le trouvaient trop précieux pour l'un ou l'autre de ces destins. La marque unique de folie de Will s'était avérée être utile dans le passé, puisque l'empathe déterminait l'innocence d'accusés dans des procès, et attrapait les hommes maléfiques qui se dissimulait aux yeux des autres.

En tant qu'ermite laissé la plupart du temps à ses propres projets et n'ayant que ses chiens pour lui tenir compagnie, Will gardait la paix entre lui et le village en ne passant ses portes que lorsqu'il y était invité (c'est-à-dire que Lord Crawford le lui ordonnait), ou quand ses talents étaient désespérément recherchés par un des citoyens. La plupart du temps, cet arrangement plaisait à Will. Le fardeau de son don rendait difficiles les interactions avec les gens 'normaux' pour l'empathe sensible qui préférait de loin la compagnie de la nature et des animaux.

Même s'il commençait à se détourner, Will ne put résister et lança un dernier regard au magnifique cerf-corbeau. Ce qu'il lut dans les traits de la bête arrêta vite Will et lui fit tout reconsidérer. Quoi que puisse être cette créature, elle avait une intelligence acérée, très loin au-dessus de tout autre animal. Elle était aussi effrayée, mais c'était le genre de peur de quelqu'un qui n'expérimente pas souvent une telle émotion. La peur était un sujet que Will connaissait très intimement, puisque son esprit en éveil et son sommeil en étaient emplis constamment, à cause des horreurs qu'il devait regarder. Des images que son propre esprit déformait et rejouait pour lui dans différentes teintes de dépravation et de ténèbres.

Il y avait aussi de la colère dans la créature, de la rage, même une grande promesse de malheur, et c'était à attendre ; mais la peur du cerf était quelque chose d'unique. Ça ne collait pas à sa nature, Will pouvait le dire. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment il le savait, mais quand était-il jamais sûr de lui ? La peur adoucissait la menace de la créature, la rendant en quelque sorte fragile, plus liée aux autres. C'était assez pour que Will se révèle et sorte de la sécurité de son camouflage.

« Bonjour, toi », dit gentiment Will pour attirer l'attention de la créature. Le cerf baissa la tête, menaçant de transpercer l'homme s'il osait s'approcher plus près, sa patte libre frottant le sol comme s'il se préparait à charger. Will leva les mains pour montrer ses paumes à la créature, les appendices grands ouverts et vides de toute arme. D'un sifflement vif à sa meute, Will rappela les chiens et les envoya ailleurs pour qu'il n'y ait plus que le cerf et lui dans la petite clairière. La créature resta comme elle était, tendue et prête à attaquer, ses côtes se soulevant comme un soufflet de forgeron à chaque respiration remplie de douleur et de crainte.

« Je sais que tu es bouleversé et je sais que tu as peur, mais si tu me laisses faire, je peux te débarrasser de ça, » dit Will en désignant du menton le piège de métal, mais sans faire de geste pour se rapprocher du cerf. Ses mots entrainèrent cependant une réaction ; la créature leva sa tête alors qu'elle s'immobilisait anormalement pour regarder l'homme avec des yeux sombres et insondables. « Si tu peux te retenir de me mutiler, me maudire ou me tuer pendant ce temps, je t'en serai très reconnaissant. »

Le cerf-corbeau sembla considérer l'offre ; la créature inclina sa tête comme si elle étudiait Will et disséquait sa sincérité. Quand elle s'immobilisa à nouveau, Will sut que son offre avait été acceptée. En approchant précautionneusement du cerf, Will s'agenouilla à côté du piège pour examiner l'engin.

« Ce sera assez simple de le retirer. Tu devras simplement lever ta patte quand j'écarterai les mâchoires du piège. L'ouvrir sera plus problématique, » dit Will à la créature, confiant dans le fait qu'il était compris. Il y avait trop d'intelligence dans son regard pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. « Pour que tu le saches, ce n'est pas un des miens. Je préfère pêcher ou manger ce que mes chiens me rapportent. »

Le piège était cependant simple, pensé pour les ours plutôt que les cerfs. C'était sûrement dû à la nature Fae de la créature que sa jambe ne soit pas brisée, seulement profondément percée et maintenue en place par les dents en métal du piège. En soupirant, Will maudit dans sa tête le forgeron du village, Francis Dolarhyde. Le travail du métal pour ce piège portait la signature du style cruel de l'homme ; les dents étaient plus longues et plus dentelées qu'elles ne l'auraient dû et le piège avait un double ressort, pour ajouter de la pression supplémentaire. Cette chose sauvage était faite pour déchiqueter une patte d'animal, pas pour le garder en place en attendant qu'il soit récupéré. Elle n'existait que parce qu'elle le pouvait, et Will pouvait déjà lire dans sa confection que Dolarhyde n'avait aucune intention de venir ici pour prendre son prix. Il l'avait simplement faite et mise dans la forêt pour la blesser, parce qu'il le pouvait.

En ravalant son dégoût et un goût âcre dans la bouche, Will se concentra sur l'ouverture du piège, en cherchant à écarter la bouche sanglante. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Le mécanisme du piège était rouillé et Will n'était pas aussi fort que le forgeron musclé, mais peu d'hommes l'étaient, de toute façon. C'était une tâche dans laquelle Will devait mettre tour son poids, et l'ermite y parvint, en sueur, alors qu'il travaillait le métal pour qu'il lâche tout en essayant de ne pas infliger plus de blessures ou de douleur à la bête.

Le cerf-corbeau émit une lamentation basse alors que le métal sortait de son corps, dans un processus plus lent que ce que l'homme ou la bête aurait aimé. Avec ses dernières forces, Will écarta assez les mâchoires du piège pour que le cerf sorte sa patte ; la créature se recula en le faisant avec un gémissement blessé. Will lâcha le piège et tomba en arrière quand il se referma avec un son tranchant et désagréable.

En riant sous le soulagement et le triomphe, Will donna un coup de pied dans le morceau de métal inutile et il se demanda s'il devait même prendre la peine de le ramener au village. Pour lui, Dolarhyde méritait difficilement l'avertissement. Cela mènerait l'homme à découvrir ce qu'il avait attrapé, et que Will l'avait libéré. La vision de Dolarhyde monté sur une ramure noire remplit l'esprit de Will, le forgeron arrangé de telle façon à ce qu'il se vide lentement de son sang par ses nombreuses blessures jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la vie. C'était plus beau que ça n'avait le droit de l'être.

En secouant sa tête pour la vider de telles pensées sombres, Will leva le regard pour voir le cerf claudiquer en s'éloignant de lui. Ce n'était pas très efficace, puisque la patte blessée était incapable de supporter le poids de la créature. Elle manqua tomber à cause de ses efforts.

« Ne t'en va pas, » dit Will en se levant du sol pour suivre le cerf de cauchemar, ce qui le surprit lui-même. Apparemment, il avait aussi surpris le cerf ; la créature s'immobilisa avec un grondement profond envers Will.

« Je pourrais t'aider. J'ai des onguents, » offrit Will en se sentant idiot. La médecine humaine était un concept risible pour les Fae et les Autres, qui pouvaient guérir d'un toucher ou par simple caprice. Le fait que le cerf se débattait encore avec ses blessures ne faisait que prouver combien le fer était efficace contre sa race.

Apparemment, c'était aussi ce que pensait le cerf-corbeau de l'offre de Will. La créature s'ébroua avec ce qui semblait être de l'amusement malgré sa souffrance. Elle recommença à s'éloigner avant de tomber sur ses genoux. De la colère irradiait de sa fourrure en vagues presque visibles, en rendant le cerf encore plus dangereux qu'avant. Will le comprit, mais il s'approcha quand même alors que la bête lui lançait des regards sombres pour être témoin de ce moment de faiblesse. L'empathe pouvait voir les intentions meurtrières commencer à prendre forme dans l'esprit de la créature alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« S'il te plaît ? » demanda doucement Will au cerf, en offrant à la créature ses paumes et en gardant des mouvements lents. La créature lutta pour se lever une fois encore, avant d'abandonner. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder droit vers Will, et l'empathe se trouva à fixer les yeux liquides qui auraient pu être des étangs reflétant une nuit cloutée d'étoiles.

Avec une grande dignité, le cerf inclina sa tête alors qu'il s'installait dans une position plus confortable, sur le côté, même s'il était toujours légèrement assis, comme pour surveiller la démarche. La bête regarda Will avec attente, le défiant d'approcher. En déglutissant assez fort pour faire claquer sa gorge sèche, Will prit une respiration profonde pour essayer de se calmer. Il pouvait lire tant de choses dans la créature, plus que dans un chien ou tout autre animal, mais ce n'était pas envahissant comme ça l'aurait été avec un autre humain. Will y trouva de la méfiance face à son offre, la promesse toujours présente de violence et d'une mort douloureuse s'il échouait, mais, plus encore, au-dessus de tout le reste, il y avait un sens de la curiosité, dans une telle proportion qu'il surpassait tout le reste.

Will s'agenouilla plus près du cerf qu'il n'était prudent de le faire, et examina la patte blessée et les trous profonds que le piège cruel y avait creusés. Il doutait que le cerf-corbeau puisse garder des points de sutures, alors bander la patte était le meilleur pari à prendre.

« Tu as de la chance. Si c'était l'hiver, mon équipement serait à ma petite maison, et moi avec, » dit Will au cerf alors qu'il sortait un petit pot clair rempli d'onguent et un paquet de linges bouillis. Il sentait le besoin de remplir le silence même s'il était le seul capable de parler. Will savait que la créature l'écoutait, bien qu'avec une compréhension bien plus grande que celle d'un chien ou d'un autre animal. Le regard interrogateur du cerf-corbeau en était une preuve suffisante, et plus qu'assez pour faire glousser Will en finissant son inventaire. « Je vis dans les bois et bouge tout le temps quand le temps le permet. C'est plus dur pour eux de me trouver, comme ça. »

« Je dois toucher ta patte. C'est d'accord ? » demanda Will en regardant de près le cerf pour trouver une forme de réponse. Elle fut assez claire, puisque la créature inclina la tête en une permission silencieuse. En saisissant doucement mais fermement la patte, Will nettoya le sang et la saleté avec de l'eau de source qu'il sortit de sa gourde. Le cerf gronda de mécontentement mais ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter, alors Will continua jusqu'à ce que tout parte, pour ne laisser que du sang frais suinter.

« Je dors… » reprit Will là où il l'avait laissé, en espérant que sa voix serait une distraction ou une source de réconfort pendant qu'il travaillerait et en gardant un ton doux et régulier, « … quand j'y parviens, sous les étoiles ou sur les racines des arbres quand il pleut. Je ne me risque à dormir à ma petite maison que l'hiver, quand je sais que les villageois sont immobilisés par le froid. »

Heureux que les blessures soient assez propres à présent, Will commença à faire pénétrer la pâte d'herbes dans les lacérations, en gardant son toucher aussi doux que possible. C'était sa propre concoction, qu'il utilisait assez souvent pour les blessures qu'il se faisait en pêchant ou en interagissant avec d'autres gens. Bien qu'il fût sous la protection de Lord Crawford et de Lady Bloom, certains des villageois ne se gênaient pas pour le traiter mal. La plupart l'ignorait. Ceux qui ne le faisaient pas justifiaient l'existence de la pâte. Le corps de Will était couvert des souvenirs de leur déplaisir, des cicatrices de lancers de pierre, de coups de fouets, ou même de coups de poignard. Sans l'amitié d'Alana, Will aurait quitté les environs du village depuis longtemps. Ça, et les menaces de Lord Crawford de le pourchasser et de le ramener s'il essayait. La capture et l'emprisonnement seraient sa récompense s'il tentait de s'enfuir.

« Je ne suis pas sociable. Je ne me débrouille pas bien avec les autres gens. Ça n'a jamais été le cas, » dit Will au cerf-corbeau qui semblait écouter intensément l'empathe. « J'ai ce… don. Enfin, les autres appellent ça un don, mais ils n'ont pas à vivre avec. Je vois trop à cause de lui, trop de tout. Ça ne joue pas en ma faveur. Les gens n'aiment pas qu'on sache quand ils mentent. »

En déballant le paquet de linges, Will exposa les bandes dont il aurait besoin pour entourer la blessure, et enroula avec précaution le tissu autour de la patte du cerf. Ce faisant, il continua de parler, trouvant plus facile de le faire en la présence de la créature.

« Les animaux s'en fichent, eux. C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai plus de chiens que d'amis, » murmura Will d'un ton doux et triste tandis que l'empathe attachait les linges. Son travail fini, Will se mit lentement sur ses pieds, en gardant ses mouvements faciles à interpréter alors qu'il indiquait au cerf qu'il pouvait se lever. « J'ai fini, si tu veux tester ta patte. »

Les mots de Will étaient cependant inutiles ; la créature se mettait déjà sur ses sabots pour se dresser au-dessus de lui. « Tu devrais essayer de garder les bandages… » Les mots nerveux de Will moururent dans sa gorge alors que le cerf-corbeau baissait la tête. Dans un bref moment de panique, l'empathe fut submergé de la vision de lui, le ventre transpercé par des bois tranchants. Un bruit moite de reniflement dans ses boucles sombres rassura Will ; le cerf sentait ses cheveux avant de s'aventurer sur ses oreilles et sur la peau sensible du cou de Will, en faisant rire légèrement l'homme alors qu'un côté de son visage était touché par un grand museau et une langue humide qui lécha sa bouche, chatouillant sa peau.

En perdant un peu l'équilibre, Will se stabilisa en attrapant la tête du cerf, ses mains entourant ses côtés. La fourrure sous ses doigts était comme un étrange velours chaud, mélangée sans heurt avec des plumes pour lui donner une texture douce et presque surnaturelle. Les deux se figèrent en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer et l'intimité de ce geste.

« Je suis désolé… » dit rapidement Will en commençant à s'écarter avant qu'une énorme tête ne se presse contre lui, en une invitation ouverte. En souriant pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois de sa vie, Will caressa la somptueuse fourrure couleur de nuit et d'encre renversée, et enfouit ses doigts dans ses douces profondeurs, faisant soupirer la créature.

D'aussi près du cerf, Will pouvait sentir les odeurs d'une peau réchauffée par le soleil, la sorte de musc que les cerfs portaient avec eux, mais aussi le parfum métallique du sang, ancien et récent, qui ne semblait pas venir de la blessure à sa patte. Les odeurs de pétrichor et d'ozone rappelaient à Will qu'il dorlotait quelque chose d'un autre monde, un être qui l'embrocherait probablement quand tout serait fini. Will supposait que ça ne serait pas un terrible moyen de mourir. Au moins, sa mort aurait la compagnie qu'il voulait, dans un endroit qu'il trouvait réconfortant, pas entourée des visages d'une foule moqueuse ou sur un tas de bois en flammes.

« Merci, » dit doucement Will au cerf alors qu'il se retirait enfin. Il ne pouvait pas garder la créature ici indéfiniment, et tous les moments devaient se terminer. Il devait encore attraper des poissons s'il voulait avoir à dîner, pour lui et pour ses chiens. Malgré cela, Will ne put résister à la tentation de déposer un baiser rapide sur le museau noir du cerf, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de la créature comme si l'empathe venait de le frapper. Will pouvait cependant dire que le cerf-corbeau n'était pas insulté par le geste. C'était surtout la surprise devant le geste qui faisait que la créature fixait ouvertement Will, qui lui sourit, impuissant.

« Tu es magnifique, » expliqua Will du mieux qu'il le put. Il était si reconnaissant d'avoir pu aider une telle créature. « Je suis heureux que nous nous soyons rencontrés, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit sous de meilleures circonstances. »

Le cerf inclina la tête en ce qui semblait être un accord, puis la créature leva royalement sa tête et sa couronne de bois jusqu'à sa taille maximale, comme pour se mettre en avant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Même si la créature boitillait, elle sortit de la clairière avec grâce et dignité. Se sentant déjà un peu en deuil de sa compagnie, Will resta immobile et la regarda s'éloigner. Le cerf glissa dans les ombres et disparut comme s'il n'avait jamais été là, laissant l'homme se demander si leur rencontre avait été réelle. Laissé seul, Will rassembla ses affaires et les emballa avec soin avant de rappeler sa meute.

Alors que Will allait vers la rivière dans laquelle il aimait pêcher avec tous ses chiens dans son sillage, l'homme était observé par des yeux sombres et cachés qui devinrent bordeaux et d'une forme bien plus humaine.

* * *

À suivre…

* * *

 **NdT** : Et voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle traduction ! Elle fera cinq chapitres, et je pense publier une fois par semaine, le samedi (si vous allez avoir deux chapitres cette semaine, c'est parce que je suis enfin en vacances ;D ) Je m'excuse par avance s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler si vous en voyez :)

(Par contre, je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction officielle pour _ravenstag_ , et la mienne est un peu trop littérale... Si vous en trouvez une meilleure, dites-le moi ^^)

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** DarkmoonSigel

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau, ce fut le cerf qui trouva Will et l'empathe qui était blessé. Will était assis et blotti contre un amas de rocher, le dos contre la pierre, tenant sa tête douloureuse alors que le sang coulait librement d'une lacération sur son front. Une pierre l'y avait frappé, lancée par un des villageois. Ils étaient furieux contre lui pour n'avoir pas attrapé la chose ou l'homme qui enlevait leurs filles dans leurs lits, et ne laissait rien derrière aucun indice sur lui ou sur le sort des filles.

Mieux valait tard que jamais, avait pensé Will lorsque Lord Crawford était apparu avec ses hommes, Price et Zeller, avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Ils étaient arrivés à temps pour disperser la foule et permettre à Will de disparaître dans les bois. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Will savait qu'il allait devoir y retourner bientôt. Malgré les objections de Lady Bloom sur le sujet, Jack viendrait de toute façon le chercher s'il ne le faisait pas. Jusque-là, Will se cachait et essayait de ne pas penser aux filles disparues ou au sang qui recouvrait son visage et s'accumulait dans ses mains. Il savait qu'il aurait dû regarder la blessure, mais il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour s'inquiéter pour lui. C'était juste un autre dérangement de la chair parmi tant d'autres qu'il aurait à supporter. Il aurait peut-être une vilaine cicatrice qui lui rappellerait pourquoi il préférait la compagnie des animaux à celle des hommes.

Sa compagnie inattendue passa inaperçue jusqu'à ce qu'une langue douce et humide se presse contre le front de Will pour nettoyer la blessure. La brûlure soudaine de l'accueil fit sursauter Will, et ses omoplates et ses coudes heurtèrent violemment la pierre. Avec un esprit fatigué, Will vit qu'il était en fait pris au piège entre la pierre et le cerf qui se dressait au-dessus de lui. Il était un homme mort si la créature voulait prendre sa vie. Heureusement, tout ce que semblait vouloir le cerf était s'occuper de sa blessure, sans se soucier de sa réaction étonnée.

N'ayant pas la force d'essayer de s'échapper ou même de repousser la créature, Will la laissa nettoyer minutieusement son front et ses mains. L'empathe regarda le cerf à travers ses yeux à moitié fermés alors qu'une langue large lapait le sang dans ses paumes offertes. Quand la créature fut satisfaite, elle regarda Will comme si elle attendait quelque chose de lui.

« Bonjour. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, » dit honnêtement Will avec un sourire de travers, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire d'autre. « Comment va ta patte ? »

Le cerf lui montra le membre qui avait été blessé, et l'empathe eut un hochement de tête approbateur devant la chair guérie. Il y avait une cicatrice là où le fer avait mordu la chair du cerf, mais elle était maintenant recouverte de fourrure duveteuse, et il fallait savoir qu'elle était là pour trouver le bout de peau cicatricielle.

« Oh, c'est bien. J'étais inquiet pour toi. » Will sourit. Le cerf souffla de l'air chaud pour toute réponse, ses sabots frappant impatiemment le sol. Le geste fit que Will regarda la créature et vit de la colère irradier de son corps, bien qu'elle ne soit pas dirigée contre lui – Will fut heureux de le remarquer. Il y avait de la curiosité envers Will, ou plus exactement envers ses blessures. En comprenant, Will leva la main et toucha son front ; sa coupure était déjà guérie et devenait de plus en plus petite à chaque seconde. Au rythme où ça allait, il n'en resterait plus aucune trace.

« Merci. » Will avait envie de pleurer et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'en empêcher. C'était si rare que quelque chose dans sa vie soit aimable avec lui. En se levant sur ses jambes tremblantes pour se distraire, Will s'approcha du cerf, et la créature le laissa faire, pour que l'empathe puisse reposer son front contre sa tête cornue. « Merci », murmura-t-il à nouveau dans la fourrure sombre, tandis que ses mains suivaient la courbe de sa mâchoire inférieure et que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les poils et les plumes. La bête de cauchemar était plus une ancre qu'autre chose pour Will à cet instant, quelque chose dont il avait désespérément besoin. Le cerf gronda contre lui, d'un son assez profond pour que Will le sente traverser son corps.

En essayant de ne pas secouer Will, le cerf le déplaça avec lui alors que la créature s'agenouillait pour s'asseoir sur le sol de la forêt, tout contre les rochers. Il laissa Will s'asseoir avec lui, entourant l'humain alors que le cerf posait sa grande tête sur les genoux de Will.

« Il y a un homme dans le village. Il enlève des filles de leurs maisons pendant que tout le monde dort. Les filles disparaissent sans laisser de trace, et personne ne sait ce qui leur arrive, » divagua Will, avec des mots durs et rapides qui sortaient de sa bouche. « On m'a donné la tâche de les retrouver et de trouver leur ravisseur. »

Le cerf resta immobile autour de Will, toute son attention focalisée sur lui. Will n'aurait pu s'arrêter même s'il l'avait voulu, plus maintenant. C'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé et se déversait en lui, emplissant sa poitrine de douleur et son esprit de dégoût. « Ils continuent de penser… d'espérer que ces filles soient vivantes, mais je connais la vérité. Je sais qu'elles sont mortes. Il leur fait quelque chose d'horrible. Je le sais. »

En se recroquevillant pour pouvoir frotter son visage contre le velours qu'il était le seul à avoir touché, Will laissa les vérités de son esprit saigner dans la fourrure noire. « Je le vois, au moins des parties de lui. Je le sens, comme si j'étais lui lors de moments partagés. Comme si nous étions la même personne même si nous faisons des choses différentes pendant le jour. Je sais qu'il aime ces filles, qu'il les prend parce qu'elles sont supposées être cette fille, celle qu'il sauve de lui-même. »

Le cerf leva la tête pour regarder profondément Will, en laissant l'empathe comprendre qu'il savait qu'il se retenait. Will se reposa contre le corps solide de la bête, réchauffé par son étrange fourrure pleine de plumes, se perdant dans sa douceur. Un petit coup de langue chaude sur sa joue rappela à Will qu'il racontait une histoire et que son auditoire voulait entendre le reste.

« Ils sont devenus furieux contre moi parce qu'ils pensaient que je leur cachais quelque chose. Pour une fois, ils avaient raison, » dit solennellement Will au cerf, qui hocha la tête. « Il les mange. C'est ça que je n'ai pas pu leur dire. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas les trouver. Il n'y a pas de corps à trouver. Pas de corps à enterrer. »

Épuisé, Will arrêta de caresser le cerf pour se lover contre lui, cachant son visage dans la fourrure. Il ne savait pas où étaient ses chiens. À chaque fois que Will allait au village, il envoyait les chiens se cacher dans les bois. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un fasse souffrir sa meute par malveillance. Will préférait prendre le temps d'aller chercher ses chiens après plutôt que de les laisser se faire blesser ou tuer à cause de lui.

Il se sentait en sécurité ici, à cet endroit, avec cette créature étrange, même s'il n'aurait pas dû. Les créatures de l'Autre Monde comme le cerf-corbeau ne fréquentaient normalement pas les hommes, et quand c'était le cas, le résultat était souvent sanglant. À cause des souvenirs passés et des expériences connues avec de telles créatures, Will savait qu'il aurait dû être déjà mort, pas protégé et choyé.

« Je n'ai pas pu le leur dire. Parfois, la vérité est pire qu'un mensonge. Une des filles restantes, Cassie quelque chose, a décidé que je n'étais pas assez communicatif. Elle était en colère que je ne puisse pas trouver ses amies, apeurée de pouvoir partager leur sort, » murmura Will en pressant son oreille contre les flancs couverts de fourrure de la créature pour écouter la musique de sa respiration et de ses battements de cœur. « Elle m'a jeté une pierre à la figure. Les autres ont vite suivi. J'ai couru, et tu m'as trouvé. »

En grondant et soufflant plus d'air chaud qui ébouriffa les boucles sombres de Will, le cerf sentit l'empathe, en léchant occasionnellement, ici et là, la peau désirée. Ses joues, le bout de son nez, et son front étaient tous mouillés tandis qu'un nez humide farfouillait dans les mèches des cheveux sombres de Will et sur l'arête de ses oreilles. Le cerf fit un son dégoûté en renâclant dans le cou de Will, et l'empathe gloussa devant sa réaction.

« Je suis désolé. C'est un peu fort, n'est-ce pas ? » rit Will alors que le cerf commençait à lécher son nez pour le nettoyer de l'odeur offensante. L'eau de toilette qu'avait choisie Alana de était peu appréciée, apparemment. « Je la garde pour le Solstice d'Hiver. »

Quand le cerf fut satisfait de ses efforts, la créature commença à frotter son front et les côtés de son visage contre Will, sur sa tête et ses épaules, en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher de ses bois.

« Tu me marques ? » réfléchit Will à voix haute en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de rire et d'offenser son nouvel ami. « J'apprécie, mais les humains ne le relèveront pas. J'ai peur que ce soit inutile. »

Le cerf arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour relever son museau et regarder Will, en le laissant savoir sans mots combien il avait tort, avant d'y retourner. Les efforts renouvelés firent rire Will à voix haute, et l'empathe enroula finalement ses bras autour de la tête du cerf de cauchemar pour le faire s'arrêter.

« Au moins, il y a quelque chose d'autre que mes chiens qui m'apprécie dans ce monde, » songea Will en appuyant sa joue contre celle du cerf pour sentir le velours soyeux de sa fourrure contre sa peau. Sentant de l'amour malgré sa source étrange, Will se força à relâcher le cerf et à se relever. La créature le regarda en quête d'une explication, son mécontentement visible sur ses traits royaux.

« Je dois y retourner. Je ne le veux pas, mais si je ne le fais pas, Jack va m'envoyer ses hommes pour me trouver. Crois-moi quand je dis que ça serait une très mauvaise chose. Tu ne me verrais sûrement pas pendant très longtemps, si ça arrivait. J'ai découvert que c'est dans mon intérêt d'obéir aux demandes de Lord Crawford, » dit Will au cerf, levant une main pour caresser doucement son museau, faisant passer ses doigts sur la base de sa couronne de bois. L'os qui y poussait était noir, les pointes de la ramure coupantes comme des rasoirs couverts d'une fine patine du sang d'autres créatures.

Will réalisa qu'il aurait dû en être effrayé, mais ne pouvait rassembler que des cendres de cette émotion en la présence du cerf. Son esprit était si étrangement en paix quand il était avec la créature. En faisant durer son toucher aussi longtemps que possible, Will se retira, et laissa derrière lui le cerf alors que l'ermite retournait dans les bois.

Ou il aurait dû le laisser. Will trouva son chemin bloqué par le cerf de cauchemar – la créature était terriblement rapide. Il ne le fit cependant pas d'une manière menaçante et ne semblait pas lui vouloir du mal. Le cerf se contenta de rester sur son chemin, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Si Will devait lui accorder une émotion, il aurait dit qu'il avait l'air plutôt contrarié. Il fallut que le cerf donne un coup de sa large langue sur les lèvres de l'empathe pour qu'il comprenne ce que la créature voulait de lui.

« Je suis désolé. C'était plutôt impoli de ma part. Te quitter avant de t'avoir donné ton baiser, » rit Will en prenant la tête du cerf entre ses mains pour l'amener à son niveau et déposer des baisers sur son museau. Il se sentit ridicule, mais il n'allait pas en débattre avec une créature aussi puissante.

« Suis-je autorisé à m'en aller, maintenant ? Tu es satisfait ? » grimaça Will au cerf qui sembla considérer très sérieusement la question. Il garda sa contenance solennelle assez longtemps pour que Will commence à se sentir mal à l'aise, l'inquiétude picotant sa peau. Il se surprit à soupirer de soulagement quand la créature s'écarta enfin de son chemin.

« Merci. Je serais de retour dès que cet homme sera capturé. Il faut d'abord que je le trouve, et que je sache où chercher, » dit Will au cerf avant de partir, se rappelant à lui-même de marcher et de ne pas courir.

Perdu dans sa propre tête au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du village, Will ne remarqua pas qu'il était suivi dans les ombres et les fourrés, bien que la forme soit très différente d'auparavant. L'admirateur de l'empathe restait près de lui, autant à l'aise sur deux pieds que sur quatre pattes. Un nez assidu sentait l'air dans le sillage de Will. La créature fut satisfaite de son marquage en voyant un petit fae, invisible aux humains, fuir de terreur devant Will. Des lèvres fines et larges se retroussèrent en un sourire coupant comme un poignard pour révéler des dents acérées.

« Je crois que je peux t'aider à voir ton cannibale, mon cher Will. »

* * *

NdT : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu, et joyeux Halloween ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** DarkmoonSigel

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

NdT : merci à toutes celles qui lisent/reviews/mettent en favori cette traduction ! (Edit : merci à SherlockSnape pour m'avoir signalé un problème de traduction, que j'ai corrigé ^^)

(Pour **Guest** : C'est vrai que l'auteur a un style assez soutenu qu'il est parfois difficile de rendre bien, alors merci de tes compliments ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras ma traduction même si tu as déjà lu l'histoire en vo !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Cassie Boyle était positionnée sur la tête d'un cerf, sur ses bois ; son corps était arrangé élégamment, d'une manière artistique, et l'on avait l'impression qu'elle flottait. Will était plus effrayé par la beauté de la présentation que par sa nature horrifique. Le fait que ce soit la fille qui l'avait blessé un peu plus tôt n'échappa pas non plus à Will.

« Ses poumons ont été arrachés de sa poitrine, » dit Beverly à Will et Lord Crawford. Elle était une des éclaireuses préférées de Jack, et pas du genre à se détourner à la vue de scènes aussi viscérales, ou de corps, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était une des personnes que Will préférait. C'était en grande partie dû au fait qu'elle était une des rares à traiter Will normalement, en faisant un effort pour le comprendre plutôt qu'en l'utilisant ou en tolérant sa présence.

Beverly devait surveiller le champ tandis que Zeller et Price maintenaient le calme et gardait à distance les autres villageois. Lady Alana Bloom était aussi parmi eux, prêtant son calme à ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin et prenant le temps d'écouter les frayeurs, allégeant les nerfs à vif et dispersant les humeurs explosives. Lord Jack Crawford se tenait aux côtés de Will, et les deux hommes regardaient la femme gâchée.

« Ce n'est pas le même homme. Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'est même pas humain, » murmura Will en détournant enfin le regard. Il avait vu tout ce qu'il devait. Continuer à regarder lui semblait vulgaire. Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un couvre la pauvre fille. Elle avait déjà été assez violée, selon lui.

« Tu penses que les autres filles sont mortes ? » le pressa Lord Crawford, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés sur le visage de la fille morte comme si ça la ferait se réveiller et tout leur raconter.

« Tu es plus intelligent que ça, Jack. Tu sais qu'elles le sont, qu'elles ne reviendront pas, » le réprimanda Will. « Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est quelque chose… d'autre. »

Honteux, Will risqua un autre regard vers la morte. Son meurtre n'aurait pas dû lui paraître aussi charmant, comme un cadeau fait pour lui. Il pouvait dire que ç'avait été réalisé et créé avec une intention affectueuse, mais pas pour elle. Cassie n'avait été que la matière de construction et elle avait été traitée en tant que telle. Ses poumons avaient été arrachés pendant qu'elle les utilisait encore, comme on déchirerait de l'argile pour la remodeler.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr ? » demanda Lord Crawford en rappelant à Will qu'il n'était pas seul dans son admiration.

« J'ai senti une aura d'amour dans ces lits vides, qui n'y appartenait pas mais qui s'y était attardée. Il y avait l'essence même de la dévotion, » soupira Will en montrant la fille embrochée. « Il n'y a pas d'amour ici. C'est pensé pour être une disgrâce, une honte publique. Le tueur de cette fille pensait qu'elle était un porc. Il l'a traité comme telle. »

Du moins pas d'amour pour elle, ajouta silencieusement Will en regardant Lord Crawford digérer son affirmation. « Où est parti tout cet amour ? » murmura-t-il, en colère, mais pour Will, Jack semblait toujours en colère. La maladie de sa femme bien-aimée, le tribut choisi dans le village et tué par le Roi et toutes ces disparitions faisaient monter la rage de Lord Crawford. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était aussi déterminé à garder le contrôle sur Will.

« Je ne sais pas, mais vous n'allez pas aimer ma réponse, » soupira Will. Merde, lui-même ne l'aimait pas.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lord Crawford d'un ton prudent.

« C'était le Roi, » dit Will pour se trouver entraîner rapidement sur le côté par Jack, loin du corps et des oreilles de la foule.

« Le Roi ?! Comment tu le sais ?! » siffla Lord Crawford, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mieux que ses cris.

« Comment je sais quoi que ce soit, Jack ?! Je le sais, c'est tout ! » répliqua Will. « Et je te dis que c'est le Roi ! »

« Il n'y a pas de marques de sang. Pas d'écriture sur les portes, pas d'indices pour dire que c'est le Roi. Tu vas devoir me donner une meilleure explication que ça » argumenta Lord Crawford. Il semblait mécontent mais aussi sur le point d'accepter les mauvaises nouvelles de Will.

« C'était le Roi, » insista Will. Il ne pouvait même pas essayer d'expliquer comment il le savait. Personne ne comprendrait, et il n'existait pas de vrais mots pour l'exprimer. Ce n'était qu'un sentiment qu'il avait, une impression qui murmurait des vérités tordues dans son esprit. Comment pourrait-il expliquer une voix qui n'était pas vraiment parlée, ou donner un sens à un rêve qui n'était que du néant ? Ses visions étaient des brumes de l'esprit, des choses intangibles auxquelles il était le seul à pouvoir donner sens, à pouvoir donner voix.

« Je ne peux pas dire ça au village. Ça serait la panique ! » Lord Crawford faisait de son mieux pour ne pas crier et il essayait de garder son calme, avec tant de témoins proches de lui. « Le Roi a toujours annoncé ses meurtres dans le passé. Pourquoi commencerait-il à se cacher maintenant ? Quel en serait l'intérêt ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jack. Qui le saurait, vu son espèce ? Tu sais que les Fae et les Autres jouent selon d'autres règles que les nôtres. Pour ce que nous en savons, le Roi pourrait s'ennuyer, » mentit Will à Jack en toute connaissance de cause. Le Roi ne s'ennuyait pas. Le meurtre lui était adressé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment il avait obtenu l'attention du Roi. « Puis-je retourner à mes bois ? »

« Non. Pas encore. Pas avant que tu ne m'aies attrapé ce tueur. Celui que nous pouvons attraper, au moins. » Lord Crawford jeta un regard noir à Will avant de s'éloigner et de laisser Will à son cadeau, tandis que les corbeaux s'y posaient pour partager sa richesse pourrissante. Will regarda la forêt, sa véritable maison, avec une envie plus forte que jamais. Il se mit à désespérer en entendant le mouvement de la foule derrière lui, bouleversée et de plus en plus ingérable puisqu'il se tenait là, sans réponses à leur apporter. La tranquillité des bois, la paix de ses chiens, et la présence du cerf-corbeau devraient tous attendre.

Si les humains avaient une meilleure vision, Will aurait remarqué les yeux écarlates qui le regardaient depuis les profondeurs des ombres de la forêt, dissimulés à sa vue.

* * *

Sa fille avait été promise à un autre, un accord fait à sa naissance. Un mariage arrangé qui bénéficierait à sa maison, mais Garrett Jacob Hobbs n'avait pas pris en compte combien Abigail était devenue belle, la grâce qu'elle portait avec elle, ou le naturel vif qui semblait emplir toute la pièce quand elle y entrait. La seule pensée de son Abigail le quittant pour un autre homme et une autre vie paniquait Hobbs, au points qu'il ne pouvait être apaisé qu'avec les souffles mourants des autres filles qui lui ressemblaient, et le goût de leur chair sur sa langue, leur vie dans son sang. C'était une maladie, qui le dévorait plus il la nourrissait. Même maintenant qu'il sortait de son lit pour chercher celui d'une autre, pour voler une autre fille qui n'était pas sa fille dans la nuit. Pour remplacer celle qu'il aimait et remplir le néant grandissant en lui avec la fin de leur vie et leur chair.

En tant qu'artisan et chasseur respecté, ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Hobbs d'être dehors à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Des poteries ne pouvaient être faites que sous la froideur de la lune, et certains animaux ne s'attrapaient que sous les étoiles. Il était cependant étrange de croiser quelqu'un d'autre aussi tard. Quand il rencontra l'homme, Hobbs était sur son chemin vers la maison d'une autre fille. Du moins, il ressemblait à un homme et il parlait comme tel. Quelque chose dans l'étranger, habillé finement dans des vêtements blancs et argentés, était assez anormal pour que Hobbs se mette à trembler de peur lorsqu'il s'approcha.

L'homme n'était pas si grand, mais il parvenait tout de même à le surplomber. Ses cheveux étaient cendreux avec des éclaboussures d'argent, ses mèches flottaient devant ses yeux qui paraissaient plus écarlates que bruns. Sa peau était hâlée, burinée et ridée, mais contenait toujours une jeunesse et une vitalité qui trahissaient sa force immense. Le pouvoir irradiait de son corps, faisant trembler et bouger l'air autour de lui, comme s'il était enveloppé d'un grand feu.

Figé de terreur devant le grand prédateur qui s'avançait vers lui avec des pas silencieux, Hobbs recula alors que l'homme se penchait dans son espace personnel et murmurait à son oreille. « Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ? » chuchota l'homme qui n'en était pas un. Sa voix aurait pu être le vent se brisant contre un rocher tant elle était étrange, basse et cependant présente.

« Ou..oui, » bégaya Hobbs tandis que son corps tremblait dans son effort de rester droit. La chose, l'Autre, se pencha pour regarder Hobbs avec des yeux scintillants, observant ouvertement l'homme avec une vague lueur de dégoût mêlé d'amusement dans le regard.

« Ils savent. »

Hobbs cilla, ses yeux cédant enfin. Ce fut suffisant pour que l'Autre disparaisse, et Hobbs se trouva de nouveau tout seul. Avec ces deux mots marqués dans son esprit et son cœur aussi rapide que celui d'un lapin, Hobbs courut à sa maison, sans savoir ce qu'il voulait faire ensuite mais confiant dans sa capacité à y mettre un terme.

* * *

Le cerf-corbeau était dans le village.

Will le regardait en essayant de décider s'il prenait ses désirs pour la réalité ou si la créature était vraiment là. Quand aucun des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde ne réagit à sa présence, Will se raisonna et se dit qu'il était en fait le seul à pouvoir le voir.

« Will. » Il pouvait entendre l'inquiétude de Lady Bloom dans sa voix. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

« Rien, » murmura Will en refusant de la regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans ses yeux. « Excuse-moi. »

En ignorant ses prières qui l'exhortaient à revenir, Will suivit le cerf pour essayer de le rattraper ; mais la créature était rapide sur ses pattes et échappait toujours à l'empathe alors qu'il courait hors du village sans connaître sa destination.

Un cri déchira la nuit et attira Will comme un papillon de nuit vers une lumière, lui donnant un but alors que Will se précipitait vers le son et que le cerf gardait le rythme à ses côtés. La source du cri était une femme maintenue par son mari, et le cerveau impuissant de Will lui donna le nom du couple – Hobbs. Ce fut tout ce qui put venir à son esprit avant que d'autres événements ne l'envahissent. Du sang, vif et brillant, jaillit du cou de la femme alors que son mari lui ouvrait la gorge et la laissait tomber au sol pour que le reste de sa vie se déverse dans la poussière.

Hobbs s'enfuit et Will le pourchassa, maudissant l'homme et lui-même en cherchant son propre poignard. Il était petit mais tranchant, fait pour vider les poissons et les écailler d'un seul coup. C'était tout ce qu'avait Will, tout ce qu'il était autorisé à avoir sur lui quand il était dans le village, alors il devrait faire avec.

Un autre cri fit s'accélérer le rythme des pas de Will alors qu'il passait le seuil de la maison et entrait dans une pièce spacieuse. Une fille avec des cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus brillants était au milieu ; elle essayait désespérant d'échapper à son père et au regard de tueur dans ses yeux annelés de blanc.

En agissant plus par instinct que par autre chose, Will lança son poignard et la lame trouva sa cible dans le torse d'Hobbs. L'homme laissa tomber sa propre arme pour saisir celle qui dépassait de son cœur. Lorsque Hobbs tomba sur les genoux, les yeux du mourant se posèrent sur Will et soutinrent le regard de l'empathe avant de regarder quelque chose derrière lui, par-dessus son épaule. Will n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait – il sentait les bouffées d'une respiration chaude sur sa nuque et l'odeur des bois sauvages autour de lui.

« Tu vois ? » parvint à dire Hobbs avant que sa voix ne s'affaiblisse et ne disparaisse dans le néant, enlacée par la mort. Il y eut un étrange moment de calme qui sembla froid et cependant si clair à Will, uniquement rempli des sons sourds des pleurs d'Abigail, des battements de son propre cœur et des respirations du cerf.

D'autres personnes le firent voler en éclats un instant plus tard. Will s'avança pour envelopper ses bras autour d'Abigail, comme pour la protéger des yeux indiscrets, tandis que la fille sanglotait dans sa chemise et que tous commençaient à parler en même temps. À la déception initiale de Will, le cerf était parti, mais il réalisa vite que quelque chose occupait l'espace où il s'était tenu.

À travers le vacarme, Will regardait dans la foule, les yeux fixés sur un homme que personne d'autre ne semblait voir ou remarquer, un homme avec des yeux écarlates, des pommettes tranchantes et une bouche douce-amère. Un homme qui sourit à Will avec une expression qui promettait des choses sombres qu'il valait mieux laisser tacites.

« À quoi est-ce que tu souris ? » murmura Will en sachant que l'homme entendrait ses mots à travers le chaos et le bruit, tout comme il savait qu'il pourrait entendre la réponse de l'Autre. Ce fut dit d'une voix avec un accent, faite de terre et de fumée, dont le son s'attarda dans la tête de Will.

« J'épie. »

* * *

À suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : DarkmoonSigel

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **NdT** : désolée pour ce léger retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine, et ce chapitre est plus long que les autres ^^ Bref, voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Jack ! »

Bouleversé, Will se tenait dans la maison du Lord et osait hurler en ses murs. Lord Crawford regardait Will, peu impressionné par la crise de l'ermite.

« Ah bon ? Tu sais ce qu'a fait son père. J'ai huit familles différentes qui demandent où sont leurs filles et qui jurent de se venger sur elle et sur tous ceux qui se mettront sur leur chemin si elles n'obtiennent pas bientôt des réponses, ou justice. J'ai besoin de corps, j'ai besoin de morceaux de corps, de quelque chose, de n'importe quoi, mais surtout, j'ai besoin d'un bouc émissaire. Puisqu'Abigail refuse de dire où sont les corps, elle conviendra parfaitement comme coupable, » dit Lord Crawford d'une voix traînante en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son fauteuil et en regardant l'autre homme lui lancer un regard noir.

« Son père tuait en solitaire. Ne la condamne pas pour ses péchés à lui, » répliqua Will, et il fut confronté à un regard dur.

« Je le peux et je le ferai. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Quelqu'un doit prendre la responsabilité, et à voir comment Hobbs a tué des tributs potentiels, ça semble juste qu'Abigail prenne leur place, » dit Lord Crawford en se penchant pour tapoter le bureau de ses doigts.

« Elle n'a pas tué ces filles. Elle est innocente, » répéta Will avec obstination.

« Je ne le crois pas. Je pense qu'elle était autant responsable de leurs morts que son père. Elle y a pris part, » affirma Jack, inébranlable dans son opinion.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi elle doit être offerte en tribut ? Le Roi n'a même pas demandé d'offrande. Personne n'a été choisi pour mourir. » Will se leva à nouveau de son siège pour mettre de la distance entre lui et Jack. Il se sentait confiné dans les pièces et les maisons après avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans les bois.

« J'ai besoin d'elle pour apaiser les gens, et si je peux faire de même avec le Roi, alors sa mort servira un plus grand bien, » expliqua Jack d'une voix qui aurait sûrement calmé toute autre personne que Will. « Nous en avons laissé d'autres dans les bois avant que ce soit pour lui. Il s'en est occupé, et ce sera pareil pour Abigail. »

« Vous n'en savez rien, » répliqua Will. « N'est-ce pas pour ça que vous m'avez attiré hors de chez moi ? Pour vous dire des choses que vous ne pouvez pas savoir ? »

Jack fusilla l'ermite du regard pour avoir rappelé au Lord sa dépendance envers l'empathe. Sans le don de Will, la position de Lord Crawford aurait été menacée à plusieurs reprises. « Je n'ai pas entendu ça ! » beugla-t-il à l'homme sensible, en sachant quel effet ça aurait sur lui. Les yeux de Will s'écarquillèrent. Jack ne savait pas ce que Will voyait à ces moments-là, ce que lui montrait son don, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il recule.

« Désolé, Jack, » murmura Will en détournant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent ailleurs dans la pièce.

« Peu importe. Nous avons besoin d'un tribut et Abigail remplit les conditions, » répliqua le Lord en jouant encore plus loin ses cartes d'influence et de contrôle sur l'ermite. « Reste en dehors de tout ça, Will, pour notre bien à tous. Je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité si tu t'impliques. »

En bougeant avec raideur, Will acquiesça, déjà sur le chemin de la sortie de la pièce. Jack le regarda partir en savourant sa victoire douce-amère.

« Ne me fait pas briser la promesse que j'ai faite à Lady Bloom. Tu sais combien elle s'inquiète pour toi. » Will tressaillit en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Will, le cœur lourd, suivait des yeux la foule sifflante des gens énervés alors qu'ils menaient Abigail dans les bois. La jeune femme était habillée tout de blanc, un bandeau sur les yeux et attachée.

« Will, tu ne peux rien y faire, » entendit Will dire Alana derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir sa main sur son épaule dans une tentative de consolation. Il détestait être touché, surtout quand c'était mêlé à de la pitié. Il pouvait la sentir suinter sur sa peau, le salissant alors qu'il se recroquevillait intérieurement sous la sensation.

« Elle ne mérite pas ça, » dit Will d'un ton peiné en déglutissant. Il sentait une profonde tristesse éclore en lui. Combien de ses propres cauchemars avaient placé Will dans la position d'Abigail ? Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'avoir vécu lui-même, nuit après nuit.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais prendre sa place, » essaya de le raisonner Alana, en repoussant Will vers sa maison à elle. À un autre moment, il l'aurait laissé faire ; il l'aurait laissé le piéger dans ses pièces trop petites avec des promesses de chaleur, de protection et des lueurs de stabilité. Maintenant, ses mots avaient un effet différent sur lui.

« Je dois y aller, » lui dit Will en se reculant pour que la main d'Alana retombe dans le vide. Ça le blessait bien moins que ça l'aurait dû. Le regard que la belle noble lui lança était triste. Alana devinait déjà ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Tu ne reviendras pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Les mots d'Alana étaient plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Will eut la courtoisie de répondre quand même.

« Je pense que ça serait juste de le supposer. » Will lui sourit tristement, et Lady Bloom lui rendit cette expression.

« Tu dois te dépêcher, alors. » Alana pointa les bois de sa tête aux magnifiques cheveux noirs. Elle s'empêcha de tendre le bras en regardant son étrange ami retourner dans les bois pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Sa meute de chiens courait avec lui, silencieuse comme Will lui avait appris. Il sprintait à travers les bois sauvages, trébuchait et sautait par-dessus les obstacles alors qu'il se dépêchait de rattraper la foule sans se faire voir. Ses pieds foulaient des chemins que seuls les animaux connaissaient, et ce fut sûrement la raison pour laquelle il tomba soudainement sur le cerf-corbeau. Le soulagement inonda Will alors qu'il s'approchait de la créature royale, plus qu'il n'aurait dû ressentir en faisant face à un Autre. Will courut vers le cerf pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou voûté, comme il accueillerait un ami qui lui manquait depuis longtemps.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Il y a une fille qui est emmenée dans les bois. Elle va y être laissée pour le Roi. Elle va mourir si je n'arrive pas à la retrouver à temps, » supplia Will au cerf en pressant son visage dans sa fourrure chaude et dans ses plumes. Il écouta ses respirations puissantes et profondes, qui le firent chanceler alors qu'il se pressait contre le flanc de la créature. « S'il te plaît, emmène-moi à elle. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour le chemin du retour. Je doute de survivre à tout ça. »

Le cerf-corbeau ne semblait pas apprécier ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et la créature tourna sa tête pour donner un petit coup interrogateur dans l'épaule de Will, avec son museau.

« Je veux prendre sa place, mais je dois d'abord la trouver. J'ai une assez bonne idée d'où ils l'emmènent. Le problème est d'y parvenir avant le Roi, » expliqua Will, ses doigts s'agrippant à la fourrure de la bête. Ça semblait étrange de savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus faire ça après cette nuit. Il se demanda si ç'avait été sage de dire au cerf qu'il avait l'intention de mourir, alors qu'il savait que la créature était si attachée à lui.

À la surprise de Will, le cerf s'agenouilla sur ses pattes en un geste évident, et Will se dépêcha d'obtempérer. L'ermite grimpa sur le dos du cerf sans hésiter, s'émerveillant de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir le faire. C'était une expérience unique, d'autant plus que la créature commença à bouger. Les chiens luttaient même pour la suivre alors qu'elle filait à travers les bois sur ses sabots qui ne faisaient aucun son en heurtant le sol. Will se tenait avec ses mains et ses talons enfouis dans la peau couverte de plumes, et il sentait pourtant aucune crainte réelle de tomber. C'était bien d'être là. Comme si c'était sa place.

* * *

Suivis à distance par la meute, le cerf et l'ermite arrivèrent dans une grande clairière, une de ces formations circulaires de terre nue qui parvenaient à exister au cœur des forêts. Un endroit net où l'herbe n'avait pas été conquise par la pression affamée des fourrés et des arbres, malgré les plus grands efforts du feuillage. Au milieu de cet espace, il y avait Abigail, attachée à un poteau, avec toujours ce bandeau cruel sur les yeux. Elle pleurait ouvertement alors que Will s'approchait, avec des pleurs doux et terrifiés.

« C'est moi, Abigail, » lui dit Will en enlevant son voile et son bandeau et en croisant les grands yeux gris de la fille presque sans tressaillir. Il était versé dans la peur et pouvait assez bien gérer celle d'Abigail. Il dut tout de même admettre que la jeune femme reprit ses esprits admirablement vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » dit Abigail d'une voix éraillée et humide. « Ils te tueront s'ils découvrent que tu m'aides. »

« Les lâches sont déjà retournés au village. Ils te sacrifient uniquement par principe, mais ils ne prendront pas le risque de rencontrer le Roi en personne, » grogna Will en détachant ses mains du poteau. Un idiot de villageois n'avait aucune chance face à un pêcheur pour ce qui était de faire des nœuds.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Abigail était à nouveau sur le point de craquer, la panique remplaçant la liberté alors qu'elle s'efforçait de refaire circuler le sang dans le bout de ses doigts. Elle en fut détournée par Will qui agrippa fermement ses épaules pour attirer toute son attention.

« Tu dois y aller, » lui dit Will, le visage fixe et résolu. « Fuis très loin, et ne reviens jamais. »

C'était le seul moyen. Abigail ne pouvait pas rester dans le village. Pas après ce que son père avait fait, qu'elle soit innocente ou pas. Il y avait cependant d'autres endroits où elle pouvait aller, des routes qui la guideraient dans les bois vers des endroits et des visages nouveaux qui ne savaient pas qui elle était. Voyager sur ces chemins était périlleux tant ils étaient remplis de dangers dus aux Fae qui s'ennuyaient et aux Autres affamés, mais rester près du village serait la mort assurée.

« Et toi ? » demanda Abigail même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Rien n'arrivait dans ou près des bois sans que le Roi ne le sache. Il était juste de supposer qu'il savait déjà que quelqu'un était là, prêt à être pris.

« Quelqu'un doit rester ici pour le dieu cornu. Je te fais gagner du temps. » Will sourit d'une manière qu'il voulait être rassurante mais qui était tordue. Résolue bien que fausse.

« Mais le Roi… il va… » Abigail, béni soit son cœur, essayait de le raisonner. Mais Will connaissait déjà le résultat le plus probable de ses actions. En appelant sa meute, Will choisit le chien le plus loyal et doué pour être un guide.

« Oui, mais tu mérites de vivre, » dit Will pour éloigner son inquiétude. C'était un sentiment tendre mais inutile à cet instant. « Winston va t'emmener à ma maison. Prends tout ce dont tu as besoin. Il y a de l'argent caché sous la pierre branlante de la cheminée. Ça devrait être suffisant pour t'emmener là où tu iras. »

Will eut une pensée qui le fit attraper à temps le bras d'Abigail, et la fille écarquilla les yeux alors que l'ermite commençait à enlever ses vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Abigail avec prudence. Will lui fit le geste de l'imiter.

« La pêche m'a appris que si tu veux vraiment attirer l'attention de quelque chose, tu dois utiliser le bon leurre. Je dois m'habiller comme un appât et tu dois porter quelque chose de moins blanc, » lui dit Will avec un sourire triste en lui lançant à la tête ses habits en lambeaux. Ils étaient usés et élimés, mais leurs tons terreux se mêlaient bien mieux à la forêt que sa robe. Abigail les attrapa et le suivit en passant rapidement sa robe par-dessus sa tête en échange. Le vêtement était plus une toge qu'une robe, quelque chose fait à la hâte pour entourer l'offrande. Il réussissait à paraître aussi peu flatteur sur Will que sur Abigail, mais au moins il y avait un voile. Avec un peu de chance, ça serait une distraction suffisante pour garder le Roi loin d'Abigail pendant qu'elle s'enfuirait.

Ils achevèrent de déguiser Will avec le voile, et Abigail attacha les mains de Will au poteau. Il n'avait aucun espoir de s'enfuir ou de vaincre le Roi dans un combat, alors Will s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux d'être attaché à son destin et d'achever l'illusion pour laquelle il faisait tout son possible.

En semblant déchirée entre l'envie de pleurer de culpabilité et de courir pour se sauver, Abigail fit ses adieux à l'ermite qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qui avait sauvé sa vie, encore et encore. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle avant de s'enfuir, avec Winston pour la guider dans la bonne direction. Le reste de la meute les suivit sous l'ordre de Will.

« Avec un peu de chance, le Roi ne sera pas trop regardant sur son dîner, » songea Will à haute voix dans l'espace vide de la nuit. Il s'adossa contre le poteau et attendit.

* * *

Will n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Attaché et pratiquement aveuglé par le voile, Will se prépara en entendant des pas entrer dans le vallon, et l'homme osa jeter un coup d'œil à travers les trous du tissu pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui venait vers lui. Ce qu'il vit n'était pas bon. Une créature avec une peau si noire qu'elle semblait bleue entrait dans la clairière sous la lumière de la lune qui entourait d'argent sa forme terrifiante. Elle se tenait, grande et étrange, sur des sabots ; sa moitié inférieure était celle d'un cerf et couverte de fourrure sombre. Des bois sortaient de sa tête comme une couronne malsaine d'os souillés de sang, et ses yeux brillaient tels des lucioles malveillantes. Le souffle de Will se coinça dans sa gorge sous le poids des doigts glacés de la terreur. Le Roi s'arrêta près de lui, assez près pour que Will entende le cliquetis des dents de la créature de cauchemar et sente un frissonnement étrange rouler dans son corps comme un vent d'hiver emprisonné.

Bien que le tissu sur sa tête brouillât sa vue, il lui permettait de voir les mouvements, alors Will sut quand le Roi tendit le bras vers lui et que des griffes incurvées prirent le voile pour l'enlever de la tête bouclée de Will.

« Je suis vierge, » bafouilla Will alors que le voile tombait et révélait son manque de traits féminins. À sa grande surprise, le Roi ne fit aucun mouvement pour le tuer, de rage et d'irritation d'avoir été trompé. En fait, il semblait que la créature essayait de ne pas rire de Will et échouait, son amusement sortant en petits rires mal étouffés dont le son était comme celui des branches qui se brisaient lors d'une tempête de grêle.

Ses joues rougirent et Will baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Il ne pouvait même pas mourir correctement. C'était peut-être pire : il allait mourir dans une robe hideuse après qu'une créature de cauchemar et de légende se soit moquée de lui. Will releva la tête, y fut forcé par des doigts doux mais fermes qui s'emparèrent de son menton.

Avec un halètement de surprise, Will vit que le Roi avait été remplacé par l'homme aux yeux écarlates que Will avait déjà vu au village, après avoir tué Hobbs. Il était toujours habillé des vêtements argentés, semblable à une toge ou une tunique, qui flottaient autour de lui, donnant l'impression qu'il était fait de clair de lune et de brume. Ils étaient attachés sur son épaule par une boucle de métal noirci, forgé pour avoir la forme d'une tête de cerf.

« Bonjour, toi, » dit l'homme avec un accent, d'une voix basse et assez rauque pour faire se tendre et se réchauffer les parties basses de Will. Les mots semblaient sinistrement familiers à Will, pour quelque raison.

« Euh… Bonjour, » répondit Will, essayant sans succès d'éviter le regard sanguin de l'Autre. « Est-ce que tu vas me manger maintenant ? »

« J'allais m'enquérir de ton nom au préalable. » Les coins des lèvres du Roi Wendigo se tordirent en un sourire rapide. Will ne parvint pas à voir ce qui était si amusant.

« Pourquoi ? » le pressa Will, en pure perte. Il avait pensé être déjà mort, pas avoir une conversation avec un être qui avait la forme d'un homme attirant et qui ne faisait que le déshabiller du regard.

« Parce que c'est poli. » Le Roi laissa tacite le 'c'est évident', et s'approcha encore plus de Will qui se souvint soudainement qu'il était attaché plutôt solidement contre un poteau. La fuite, sur tant de niveaux différents, était un concept escarpé.

« Est-ce que je serais meilleur si tu savais comment je m'appelle ? » Will commençait presque à espérer mourir. Il avait toujours trouvé que ce genre de petite conversation était une torture.

« Tu sembles convaincu que je vais te manger. » Le Roi était définitivement amusé, et ne prenait pas la peine de le cacher.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda Will en se sentant incrédule quant à toute cette épreuve. Est-ce qu'il se disputait vraiment avec le Roi sur le fait qu'il vaille ou non la peine d'être mangé ?

« Non. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » Le Roi secoua la tête, un autre petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Oh. Alors… c'est… bien, » admit Will jusqu'à un certain point. « … Pourquoi pas ? »

« Mon nom est Hannibal, » dit le Roi Wendigo à Will en ignorant la question. « C'est un plaisir de parler correctement avec toi. J'ai attendu très longtemps de pouvoir le faire. »

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré avant tout ça ? » Le don de Will se mit à recouper des informations et à former des conjectures. Les mots du Roi et leur signification étaient trop intimes pour qu'il ne parle que d'un regard dans une foule. Il ne mordit pas à l'appât et ne donna pas son nom complet à quelqu'un comme Hannibal. Les noms avaient du pouvoir, après tout. « Je pense que je m'en serais souvenu. »

« Regarde-moi bien, et réponds après à ta propre question. » La bouche d'Hannibal s'étira en un autre sourire rapide alors qu'il recula d'un pas. En prenant son temps maintenant qu'il avait une excuse valable pour le faire, Will regarda de bas en haut le Roi Wendigo en essayant de ne pas le fixer trop ouvertement jusqu'à ce que son regard s'attarde sur une des jambes du Roi, la droite pour être exact.

Il y avait une cicatrice, déchirée dans la chair par les dents d'un piège de métal à la forme inoubliable. Une partie de lui avait su que le cerf aurait eu une forme plus humaine, qu'il était capable d'une telle magie de métamorphose. Il était bien trop puissant, à la manière des Fae et des Autres, pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. La raison pour laquelle Will s'était laissé à l'oublier était au-delà de sa compréhension. Il laissa échapper des respirations paniquées et crispées en se souvenant en détail de toutes ses rencontres avec le cerf-corbeau. Il avait embrassé le Roi Wendigo des bois sauvages à de nombreuses reprises et il ne l'avait même pas su.

« Je vois que tu te rappelles de nos rencontres, maintenant, et du temps que nous avons passé ensemble, » dit doucement Hannibal en bougeant de façon à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de Will. Il pouvait sentit le froid qui émanait du corps du Roi. Ça le fit frissonner, et ses poignets se tendirent sous la corde, attirant l'attention d'Hannibal vers ses liens. Will regarda, avec une fascination horrifiée, le Roi tendre la main vers lui. La normalité s'éloigna un peu plus alors que les mains d'Hannibal s'allongeaient, que sa peau s'assombrissait jusqu'à prendre une teinte opaque et que ses ongles nets et courts s'incurvaient en des griffes affûtées. Les serres passèrent sur les liens et les firent tomber facilement des poignets de Will, les coupant proprement en un seul passage.

« Oui, votre Altesse. » La bouche de Will était sèche ; ses mots étaient grinçants lorsqu'ils lui échappèrent. Il se sentait stupide, c'était tellement évident maintenant qu'il regardait la main d'Hannibal revenir à une version plus humaine du normal. « Je m'excuse pour avoir été si impertinent… »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu ne m'as pas offensé. Pour dire la vérité, j'ai une dette envers toi, » l'interrompit Hannibal d'un ton sévère mais assez doux pour ne pas effrayer Will. Il tendit le bras pour toucher les joues hirsutes de l'empathe avec ce qui semblaient être des doigts normaux. « Tu as mes remerciements et ma gratitude. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse te donner ? Une faveur ou un souhait qui serait en mon vaste pouvoir de réaliser ? »

« Je ne veux rien de toi. Je ne t'ai pas aidé pour gagner tes faveurs, » dit faiblement Will en secouant la tête, brisant le toucher du Roi. Ça n'allait pas bien se terminer. Il connaissait les contes, les histoires sur les Fae et les Autres qui offraient des récompenses et des souhaits qui ne tournaient jamais en la faveur des mortels. La richesse était souvent suivie par la mort, la beauté était tordue, et l'immortalité devenait une farce, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Je suis conscient de tes intentions pures. Je n'aurais pas offert une telle bénédiction si ce n'était pas le cas, » ronronna Hannibal en se penchant pour poser son front sur celui de Will, qui sursauta et le regarda avec de grand yeux alors que les bras d'Hannibal entouraient la taille de Will. Le Roi Wendigo observa avec amusement la compréhension se faire en Will.

« Tu m'as marqué… » murmura Will en levant une main entre eux pour toucher son front. « Tu sais qui je suis. Tu as été au village. »

« Oui, mon cher et adorable Will de la famille Graham, je sais qui tu es. Tu es mien, à présent. » Hannibal attira Will encore plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que les lignes de leurs corps se pressent les unes contre les autres. « Alors, je serais très heureux de t'accorder tout ce que tu voudras de moi. Dans une certaine mesure, bien sûr. N'essaie pas de me demander de te quitter. Tu ne ferais que gâcher ton souhait et tu pourrais m'offenser. Je suggérerais que tu évites de faire ça. »

En tremblant, Will considéra ses options, celles qui le laisseraient en vie. Elles étaient vraiment moins nombreuses que ce qu'il aurait voulu. « Est-ce que tu pourrais laisser le village tranquille ? » finit par demander Will. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette étreinte possessive, sans savoir où placer ses mains sur le corps d'Hannibal ou même s'il y était autorisé. Il finit par les poser sur le torse du Roi, ses doigts pleins de cicatrices effleurant les clavicules bien définies. Toucher la peau d'Hannibal lui envoya des frissons malfaisants dans le bras jusqu'à ses doigts, comme s'il était tombé dans une congère, mains les premières.

« Tu épargnerais mon jugement à ces fous ? Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Hannibal n'était pas content et regardait de travers l'homme alors que sa voix grondait comme le tonnerre sous le toucher de Will.

« C'est dans la nature humaine que d'être effrayé par les choses étranges, et je ne suis rien d'autre que… bizarre, » expliqua Will du mieux qu'il le put. Il aurait aimé avoir les mots pour que le Roi le comprenne.

« Je connais les esprits des hommes et la façon dont ils fonctionnent. Je pourrais faire ce que tu me demandes, mais il y aura un prix. Le village est une source de nourriture et d'amusement pour moi. Je pourrais être enclin à l'épargner et à passer à un autre sur mon territoire si… » Hannibal laissa ses mots planer dans les airs d'une manière tentante. Il allait laisser Will nommer le prix et sceller son destin avec ses propres mots.

« Je devrais rester là… avec toi ? » risqua Will, sa langue trébuchant sur les pensées et les concepts. « Ce n'est pas vraiment un souhait. »

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. Si tu es assoiffé de pouvoir, je pourrais tuer Lord Crawford et te mettre à sa place si tu veux vivre au village avec d'autres humains. Si tu cherches plutôt la vengeance, je peux anéantir tous tes ennemis. Si tu restes neutre, je suis prêt à te protéger, toi et tes chiens, pour le reste de ta vie si tu décides de continuer à vivre dans les bois. Tu as le choix. Je pourrais te rendre riche au-delà de ton imagination, puissant, jeune pour toujours ou même immortel, » souligna Hannibal. « Mais si tu veux sauver tout le village et que je n'assombrisse plus jamais un autre de leurs seuils de porte, tu devras consentir à être avec moi, à être mien. Entièrement et complètement mien. »

« Esprit. » Le Roi effleura de ses lèvres le front de Will, comme une bénédiction.

« Cœur. » Le wendigo tapota le torse de Will et le son fit écho au battement de cœur de Will qui s'accéléra.

« Corps. » Hannibal prit en coupe l'entrejambe de Will à travers la robe, en la serrant d'une manière légèrement taquine.

« Pour toujours. » La légende malfaisante de sang, de douleur et de nuit promit tout et menaça de tout, en deux mots.

« Puis-je garder mes chiens si je décide de faire ça ? » Will avait l'impression d'être près d'un précipice, en équilibre à son bord. La mort attendait de chaque côté de cet instant. Will n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que s'il disait non à Hannibal, le Roi le lui ferait regretter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce qui pouvait arriver très vite, puisque le village le tuerait pour avoir pris la place d'Abigail et l'avoir laissée s'enfuir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule véritable réponse, mais Will avait juste besoin d'une dernière poussée, et il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hannibal, dans les ténèbres des bois ; il vit les mouvements et les vibrations de choses invisibles qui les regardaient.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Hannibal en donnant à Will tout l'élan dont il avait besoin pour se jeter dans le vide. Les mains du Roi quittèrent la chair tendre pour commencer à jouer avec l'attache de la robe.

« Alors, c'est d'accord, » dit Will avec un léger hochement de tête. Il ne pouvait pas encore se résoudre à regarder Hannibal, mais il sentit les doigts se retransformer en griffes alors que le tissu était découpé de son corps en petites bandes.

« Excellent, » dit doucement Hannibal. « Merci, Will. »

« Maintenant… J'aimerais que tu te déshabilles. »

* * *

À suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : DarkmoonSigel

 **Traductrice** : Aconit

 **Rating** : M

 **NdT** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, je suis impardonnable, mais je viens de passer des semaines horribles à bosser sur tous les projets que je devais rendre avant les vacances. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est du passé (bon, maintenant, il faut que je commence à réviser mes partiels de la semaine prochaine, mais c'est autre chose ^^).

Donc voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il a vraiment été dur à traduire (les lemons sont toujours ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué ;D) et des problèmes peuvent subsister, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic en favoris ou qui ont reviewé, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre individuellement ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

« Excuse-moi ? »

Will essayait de gagner du temps. Son menton était maintenu et ses yeux bleus gris étaient forcés de croiser ceux d'Hannibal, d'un brun de miel qui, à chaque instant, tirait de plus en plus sur l'écarlate.

« S'il te plaît, » lui dit gentiment Hannibal en déposant un léger baiser sur la bouche de Will.

Will se débarrassa rapidement de la robe et il se déshabilla, laissant tomber le tissu neigeux jusqu'à ce que toute sa peau nue luise sous le clair de lune. « Que vas-tu me faire ? » demanda-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse ; mais il ressentait quand même le besoin de dire quelque chose. Le silence qui régnait entre eux le tuait, avec Hannibal qui surveillait chaque instant comme le monstre qu'il était.

« Je vais te faire mien, » répondit Hannibal, un sourire lent et satisfait sur le visage. Ça faisait penser Will à un chat particulièrement vicieux mais bien nourri. Bien que ses mains se soient éloignées pour laisser Will enlever ses vêtements de son plein gré, le toucher d'Hannibal était de retour sur l'ermite pour de bon, avide de peau nue. Ses mains larges se glissèrent sur le corps mince et ferme de Will, faisant trembler l'ermite sous leur sillage trop froid. Le contact d'Hannibal donnait l'impression à Will que son corps brûlait de fièvre sous sa peau. La peur et l'appréhension n'étaient cependant pas suffisantes pour empêcher Will de réagir, sa queue commençant déjà à gonfler et à se tendre d'anticipation.

« Est-ce que tu peux le faire rapidement ? » Will ne savait pas ce qu'il demandait ou pourquoi il le faisait alors que les mains d'Hannibal descendaient à nouveau pour le taquiner et le caresser. La nature froide du Roi donnait à Will l'impression que son torse était en feu alors que les caresses lentes le rendaient entièrement dur. Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça auparavant, surtout pas là, et, pour être honnête, Will n'avait jamais laissé personne le toucher, point. Il n'avait pas essayé d'être intelligent en déclarant être vierge. C'était sa réalité solitaire, avec sa main droite pour tout soulagement.

« Will… Je ne vais pas te tuer. Pas du tout, » dit doucement Hannibal avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de Will. L'humain le regarda, clairement surpris, et ses lèvres furent prises par le Roi, écartées par une langue chaude que Will goûta minutieusement. Des mains légères parcoururent ses côtes avant de se mettre à agripper la courbe des hanches de Will.

« Est-ce que tu seras doux, alors ? » essaya Will, leurs lèvres s'écartant assez pour qu'il puisse parler.

« Non. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, mais je peux essayer. Pour toi, mon cher Will. Seulement pour toi, lui dit Hannibal. Maintenant, mets-toi à quatre pattes pour moi. »

« M...Mais quelqu'un nous regarde… Je peux le sentir. Le voir du coin de l'œil, » bégaya Will en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Il n'avait pas de problème à être nu. Cependant, il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être observé. « Je sais que quelque chose est là. »

« Bien sûr. Ces bois sont emplis de mes sujets et ils veulent voir celui que je daigne prendre comme consort après des siècles à gouverner seul, » dit Hannibal à l'ermite sans apaiser ses peurs.

« Renvoie-les, » dit Will en sentant tout son corps rougir. « S'il te plaît. »

« Aime-moi. » Hannibal déposa un baiser sur le bord de la mâchoire de Will pour continuer le long de sa gorge alors que ses mains larges glissaient des hanches de l'ermite vers ses fesses fermes.

« Obéis-moi. » Hannibal mordilla le creux du cou de Will, mordant légèrement là où il se fondait dans son épaule. Les dents du Roi semblaient être des morceaux de métal glacé contre sa peau.

« Fais ce que je dis et tu auras tout ce que tu as jamais voulu, » murmura Hannibal alors qu'il s'appliquait à rougir les clavicules de Will avec sa langue et ses dents. L'ermite pouvait sentir ces mains larges sur ses fesses, écartant les chairs, la pulpe des doigts courant au milieu pour effleurer son entrée.

« Renvoie-les et tu pourras avoir tout ce que je suis, » dit Will en mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Il n'avait aucune expérience quant à ce genre de chose ; il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire ou bien où poser ses mains. Les épaules larges du Roi semblaient être l'endroit le plus sûr pour y mettre ses mains, mais Will ne les bougea pas.

En déposant un baiser sur le cœur de Will, Hannibal relâcha l'ermite pour se relever et s'éloigner. Will fut agacé de voir que le Roi était toujours habillé de ses atours argentés tandis que Will était complètement exposé. Arborer son excitation ne faisait rien pour alléger ce sentiment. Will fit un mouvement pour la cacher mais ses mains furent capturées aux poignets par une prise ferme. La main qui les tenait perdit son humanité et devint noire pendant un instant.

« S'il te plaît, empêche-toi de te toucher, » ordonna Hannibal alors que ses traits redevenaient de ce noir de cauchemar et sa peau d'onyx poli et glabre comme de la pierre. Des bois sortirent de son front et ils semblaient assez acérés pour découper le ciel étoilé en haillons de velours tachetés. Le Roi se tint debout, grand et fier, puis il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le brame qui sortit de sa bouche était comme une vague de son qui fit voler en éclats la nuit, renvoyant tout ceux qui avait été près d'eux et qui se mirent à fuir à toute allure.

Le son n'effraya pas Will comme ça l'aurait dû, comme ça l'aurait jadis fait. L'ermite leva les yeux vers le Roi, cet être étrange fait de nuit, de brillance et d'ombres. Sa forme était longue et mince, toute en muscles lustrés comme du marbre. Ses longues jambes effilées se terminaient en sabots, la fourrure et les plumes commençant là où auraient dû être les chevilles d'un humain. Le Roi Wendigo était un monstre, mais un montre anormalement beau et alors qu'il regardait Will, celui-ci pouvait voir que c'était aussi une créature bien pourvue.

Les mains monstrueuses qui se terminaient en griffes prirent en coupe le visage de Will et le levèrent vers le haut. L'ermite accepta le baiser possessif que le Roi lui accorda même s'il laissa ses lèvres gelées. Will ne ressentait toujours pas cette frayeur qui avait été sa compagne constante depuis toujours. Sans elle, Will se sentait presque abandonné, vide.

« À quatre pattes, mon cher Will, » rappela Hannibal à l'ermite d'un ton doux et d'une voix égale. En se sentant vide et sans savoir comment gérer ça, Will se laissa tomber sur ses genoux comme une marionnette dont les fils auraient été coupés, ses mains se rattrapant à temps pour ne pas que sa tête heurte la terre herbeuse. Sa réalité changeait plus vite qu'il ne pouvait l'assimiler et laissait Will un peu hébété et confus par le tour soudain qu'avaient pris les événements.

Des mains froides coururent sur son dos, parcourant chacune de ses vertèbres avec lenteur, donnant à Will quelque chose sur laquelle se concentrer, une ancre pour y attacher sa raison même si elle sombrait dans des profondeurs où il ne pouvait aller. Hannibal était derrière lui à présent, son souffle hivernal faisant frissonner la peau de Will et lui donnant la chair de poule.

En sentant les mains griffues se poser sur ses fesses et les écarter, Will glapit – à cause du contact plus que de la surprise – quand Hannibal pressa sa langue en lui, glissante et froide et très présente.

La sensation était brûlante et le picota au début, mais Will s'habitua rapidement alors que le muscle flexible roulait, entrait et sortait de lui. Hannibal l'ouvrait, laissant quelque chose de glissant et de terriblement humide en Will qui se tendit, ses doigts s'agrippant à des touffes d'herbe et tirant sur la végétation. Il voulait tellement se toucher ; son érection était déjà suintante et laissait tomber sa rosée sur l'herbe, sous lui. Quand un certain point fut titillé en Will, il devint impatient et son dos s'arqua alors que le début de sa fin se profilait. Une main d'onyx s'enroula autour de la base de la queue de Will et lui ôta cruellement cette notion de plaisir.

En se ruant contre cette prise pour trouver plus de friction, Will lutta pour sa satisfaction, se reculant vers la langue qui le pénétrait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des dents s'enfoncer dans ses fesses. Will aurait pu pleurer quand il sentit la langue d'Hannibal le quitter, tandis qu'une main griffue continuait d'agripper le cul de l'ermite pour garder Will en place, le laissant insatisfait. Une dernière pression sur la queue de Will lui assura qu'il n'allait pas jouir de sitôt. Le liquide glissant sur le gland fut recueilli soigneusement par le bout des doigts étranges pour être déposé et goûté sur les lèvres noires puis dans un trou contracté pour que s'y mélangent la salive glaciale et un scintillement humide.

Quand Hannibal se recula, Will paniqua en pensant que le Roi allait le laisser ainsi. Il se mit sur les genoux et se tourna pour voir Hannibal qui le fixait d'un regard insondable. À sa grande surprise, Will réalisa que ses yeux sensibles pouvaient se plonger dans ceux, brillants, du Roi alors qu'il cherchait sur son visage un indice sur la suite. La réponse était assez facile à déchiffrer. Aussi inexpérimenté qu'était Will, il savait quand quelqu'un lui offrait quelque chose ; la queue du Roi était entièrement dure et son gland bulbeux dégoulinait en un ruisselet.

En prenant une inspiration tremblante, Will s'approcha d'elle et pressa ses lèvres contre la chair lourde et glissante. La langue de Will la parcourut pour tenter de goûter le sel de l'Autre, son essence tranchante et musquée qui sentait comme de la terre et du vieux sang.

« Donne-moi du plaisir, » soupira Hannibal, ses mains trouvant déjà leur chemin dans les boucles sombres pour les emmêler en s'y entortillant et en y tournant. En réponse, Will prit tout le gland suintant dans sa bouche, y faisant courir le plat de sa langue. Hannibal rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il s'aventurait plus loin dans la bouche de Will, heurtant la gorge de l'homme. Les yeux brûlants alors qu'il essayait de réprimer son haut-le-cœur, Will se focalisa pour alterner ses respirations et ses déglutitions. Quand il trouva un rythme qui leur convenait à tous les deux, Will ferma les yeux et se perdit dans la sensation d'être utilisé.

Will se prit en main et commença à se branler, gémissant autour de la queue d'Hannibal. Ce fut assez pour alerter le Roi sur ses intentions ; le monarque fit un pas en arrière et se libéra alors que ses griffes dans les boucles de Will le maintenaient en place. Sa prise se raffermit, faisant siffler de douleur Will et sa main s'éloigna de son érection. Les yeux de l'ermite se rouvrirent pour lire de l'irritation claire sur le visage d'Hannibal.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas te toucher. Est-ce que tu veux être puni ? » dit Hannibal d'une voix douce-amère et assez rauque pour faire trembler Will sous sa poigne. Il secoua légèrement Will pour s'assurer d'être compris.

« Non… S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît… Je serai sage, » supplia Will, en se détestant pour ça, alors même s'il avait une envie désespérée d'effacer d'un baiser ce regard du visage étrange d'Hannibal. Il se mit sur ses pieds sans la prise du Roi ne l'en empêche et il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Hannibal. Le cerf-corbeau lui avait demandé ses baisers, aussi enfantins qu'ils avaient été, alors ça valait la peine d'essayer. En se rapprochant du Roi, Will vola des baisers à ses traits immobiles, les adoucissant alors qu'ils s'envahissaient à nouveau d'affection.

« Allonge-toi. Je veux voir ton visage, » dit Hannibal en éloignant l'affection. Il accéléra les mouvements de Will en soulevant l'ermite et en le mettant sur le dos. Il écarta largement les jambes de Will pour s'installer entre elles.

En se soulevant sur ses avant-bras, Will regarda le Roi presser sa queue en lui, humide de salive et réchauffée par la bouche de Will. Mal préparé, Will retomba en arrière avec un halètement alors que la longueur entrait en lui. Il se rappela de se détendre tandis qu'Hannibal forçait son entrée de toute sa largeur. La douleur fut brève et l'ermite sentit son érection reprendre de la vigueur. Étiré et trop rempli, Will réalisa qu'Hannibal le surplombait à présent et l'entourait de ses bras puissants, ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Will alors que ses yeux scintillants regardaient attentivement la moindre de ses réactions.

Will gémit et haleta de douleur quand Hannibal commença à bouger en des poussées petites mais profondes ; l'ermite se tenait à l'herbe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses nerfs, tordus crûment, furent distraits par des baisers déposés sur le front moite de Will et sur ses joues rosies. Hannibal se penchait sur lui de façon à ce que son corps couvrît Will comme un drap épais et glacé de chair et d'intentions féroces. Alors que la tension due aux mouvements de leurs corps se relâchait, Will s'aperçut qu'il allait à la rencontre des poussées d'Hannibal et que leur rythme s'accélérait. Will enroula ses jambes autour du torse d'Hannibal et pressa le Roi d'aller plus profondément et plus vite qu'avant en arquant son dos contre le sol. Le nouvel angle faisait des choses merveilleuses et Will cria sous le plaisir, sa prostate maltraitée lui envoyant des vagues de béatitude qui firent se tendre à nouveau l'entre-jambe de Will, suppliant pour la libération finale. Will pouvait à peine s'empêcher de se toucher, son érection reposant sur son bas-ventre, créant des étangs de liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur sa peau.

En ouvrant sa bouche pour implorer un répit, Will vit Hannibal mêler ses lèvres aux siennes en un sceau de chair parfait. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que quelque chose de froid se répandait de la bouche d'Hannibal dans la sienne, emplissant sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque ; l'ermite avala sans savoir ce que c'était, pour ne pas étouffer. Ça brûlait et Will eut l'impression que son corps était sous l'emprise d'une terrible fièvre, qui s'imposait à lui à cause de cette nouvelle maladie qui le remplissait. Étourdi, Will hurla et même son cri fut dévoré par Hannibal qui massait la gorge de Will avec ses doigts noirs, s'assurant qu'il avalait bien ce qu'il lui avait imposé.

Will changeait ; il pouvait sentir son corps répondre à la magie qui emplissait son ventre et entrait dans ses veines alors que la nature du Roi prenait possession de lui. Hannibal l'altérait, morceau par morceau. Des ténèbres rampaient sous sa peau, sa pâleur naturelle devenait d'une noirceur d'encre, se déployant sur sa peau comme du sang dans de l'eau, prenant la même teinte que la peau de wendigo d'Hannibal – mais pas tout à fait. La nouvelle peau de Will contenait une nuance de rouge que n'avait pas celle du Roi, dut constater l'ermite alors qu'Hannibal entrait en lui, étourdissant Will sous les sensations contradictoires d'être créé et détruit en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » haleta Will en regardant avec une fascination morbide l'encre ramper sur sa peau pour colorer ses doigts et changer ses ongles ronds en griffes tranchantes. Il sut quand la magie heurta sa tête et rampa dans son crâne, la douleur germant dans son front alors que quelque chose y déchirait la peau. En regardant le plus haut qu'il le pouvait, Will entraperçut des bois qui devenaient une partie de son crâne. Les nouveaux os se noircissaient de son sang alors qu'ils poussaient.

Sa vision se modifia aussi, et la nuit s'illumina comme si Will voyait pour la première fois. Ses orbes bleu-gris devinrent dorés ; chaque détail caché du monde invisible était maintenant souligné et illuminé alors que la réalité de l'ombre et de la magie lui était révélée. Hannibal brillait comme une éclipse au-dessus de lui, dans sa véritable forme, d'argent et de lumière alors que les ténèbres de sa lune étaient dissipées.

En haletant devant la gloire du spectacle, Will tendit le bras pour toucher la majesté de la peau d'Hannibal, comme de la lumière solide d'étoile. Elle était chaude sous ses doigts, l'hiver de la chair remplacé par l'été de la passion.

Alors qu'Hannibal essayait de se redresser, Will se poussa en avant avec une force renouvelée, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Roi qui l'attira dans un baiser auquel Will se consacra pleinement. La magie qui coulait entre eux était maintenant vivante et scintillante et les deux échangèrent leur extase aussi facilement qu'ils l'exhalaient.

Son orgasme et celui d'Hannibal prirent Will par surprise, presque comme une idée rappelant à l'ancien homme devenu wendigo ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer dans et au-dehors de son nouveau corps. Will le combattit, comme c'était dans sa nature, le nouvel Autre criant alors qu'il abandonnait sa prise sur Hannibal pour regarder son Roi, bouche bée, et griffer la terre, déchirant l'herbe alors que ses doigts allongés laissaient derrière eux de profonds sillons dans la terre. Il avait été marqué, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. La semence d'Hannibal, brûlante et très présente en lui, faisait haleter Will, en quête d'air sous la sensation d'être rempli encore plus profondément. Les mains griffues d'Hannibal sur sa queue tirèrent de lui son sperme, Will bougeant en rythme avec Hannibal alors qu'il se perdait dans son plaisir.

Will réalisa qu'il avait dû s'évanouir à un certain moment, parce qu'il fut réveillé par la sensation de la langue chaude d'Hannibal qui lapait son ventre. En se concentrant sur la sensation inhabituelle d'être nettoyé, Will analysa son nouveau corps. Le plus déconcertant était qu'il n'avait plus d'orteils et que ses nouveaux pieds et ses jambes était les mêmes que ceux d'Hannibal – ses pieds étaient maintenant ceux d'un cerf. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment décrire ce que c'était que d'avoir des sabots.

En se soulevant sur ses bras tremblants, Will s'assit pour se regarder. Sa peau était lustrée, le noir solide de son nouveau corps ayant une teinte écarlate sous-jacente. Ses doigts se terminaient en griffes, des choses incurvées et tranchantes qui avaient l'air ridiculement aiguisées. Will savait qu'il finirait par se couper lui-même dans un futur proche. En tendant la main avec hésitation, Will tâta les nouveaux appendices dont il était le plus curieux. Ses bois étaient loin d'être aussi gros ou longs que la couronne de gloire d'Hannibal, mais ils étaient définitivement là. Il semblait avoir gardé ses boucles de cheveux, d'après ce qu'il sentait, bien que le reste de ses poils aient disparus pour être remplacé par une peau polie comme de la pierre.

Alors que Will revenait de plus en plus à lui, il réalisa qu'Hannibal ne l'avait pas laissé et que l'autre wendigo continuait à le nettoyer et à laisser sa marque odorante, que Will pouvait maintenant sentir alors que son cou, ses épaules et son torse subissaient ce traitement. L'odeur d'Hannibal était douce et épicée, comme du cèdre fraîchement coupé après la pluie et des pétales de roses écrasées dans de la neige sanglante.

« Allonge-toi, » murmura Hannibal contre la peau fraîche de Will qui picotait et claquait encore de magie. Le wendigo lui semblait éblouissant, rendu parfait par son pouvoir, surtout en étant sous lui. En continuant son chemin de sa langue, Hannibal prit le sexe maintenant mou de Will dans sa bouche, y faisant courir sa langue pour goûter son essence alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer son compagnon.

Se tortillant alors que sa queue trop sensible était touchée, Will cria sous le Roi, arquant son dos pour essayer de s'éloigner. Amusé, Hannibal maintint ses hanches pour l'en empêcher alors qu'il finissait sa tâche, bien qu'il laissât sa propre semence là où elle était, en Will, pour le marquer, même si elle coulait déjà et mouillait le nouveau wendigo entre ses cuisses. Si Hannibal le pouvait, ça serait quelque chose de fréquent auquel Will devrait juste s'habituer. Tout ce qui existait sous le soleil et la lune sauraient à qui était Will, qui était son maître, sauraient ce qui l'avait possédé complètement.

* * *

Peu assuré et très maladroit, Will se leva sur ses quatre pattes en tremblant autant qu'un faon qui se met pour la première fois sur ses sabots. Près de lui, sous sa forme de cerf-corbeau, Hannibal léchait des touffes de sa fourrure ici et là, attentif à son compagnon mais aussi impatient. Mis en mouvement par un petit coup de museau, Will fit quelques pas chancelants. Quand il ne tomba pas comme il s'y était attendu, Will fit un autre pas, et un autre, et encore un autre. Sa confiance et son équilibre grandissaient à chaque pas, qui devinrent un trot puis une course folle, ses nouveaux sabots ne touchant presque pas la terre.

C'était comme s'il était fait pour ça, pensa Will en accélérant. D'abord comme un test pour voir s'il le pouvait, puis parce qu'il aimait la façon dont le paysage volait derrière lui avec si peu d'effort de sa part. Il pouvait sentir Hannibal suivre son rythme avec facilité, mais Will était trop enchanté par le vent, qui sifflait dans ses bois et essayait de séparer les plumes de sa fourrure en y passant, pour s'arrêter.

C'était comme voler. Will avançait sur les abîmes et dansait sur les crêtes quand il le devait, léger et gracieux comme la brise. Il courait et courait et courait, lié à la forêt, sans jamais être fatigué ou essoufflé. Will ne sentit le besoin de s'arrêter que lorsqu'il arriva à une prairie, et même là, il ne s'arrêta que parce qu'il le pouvait. L'endroit était impressionnant pour ses nouveaux yeux, scintillant de troupes de Faes et miroitant de la cour des Autres, un étrange mélange de joyaux vivants et de métaux, de lumière et d'ombre, de son et de silence.

Ils regardèrent tous Will avec des yeux curieux qui se baissèrent rapidement, avec respect, lorsqu'Hannibal entra dans le champ. Tous s'écartèrent comme la mer pour que le Roi s'avance entre eux, la tête haute surmontée de la couronne d'argent et de poussière d'étoile que formaient ses bois. Quand Hannibal parla, sa voix sonore emplit toute la nuit.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre ici, mon cher. Sois celui que tu étais destiné à être, » ordonna Hannibal en ne parlant qu'à Will même si la déclaration était entendue par tous.

« Je suis celui que j'ai toujours été, » dit Will avec, dans la voix, un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses lèvres, cette expression rare devenant de plus en plus fréquente chez lui.

« À moi. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Un serment, pas une menace.

« À toi, » fut la réponse, la seule qui pouvait être.

« Bienvenue dans le monde, Will. Bienvenue dans la nuit sans fin.


End file.
